


Sleepers

by OrionMoonrise



Series: Thorns and Arrows [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoonrise/pseuds/OrionMoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousland and Alistair want some sleep. Their children have different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepers

**Author's Note:**

> Giveaway Prompt. Alistair/Cousland as a family.

“Alistair please!” his wife pleaded, only the sound was muffled by the series of pillows and blankets she had piled around her head to block out the constant noise. Face down in the pile of down and linen, hair mussed and tunic askew, the Hero of Ferelden looked anything but heroic tonight.

“Noooooo,” Alistair groaned into his own pillow. “They have to fall asleep eventually!”

“You’re the only one they’ll calm for, Alistair,” His wife replied. “Please! I need to sleep! Maker help me this is worse than the blight!”

“Fiiiiiiine…” Alistair moaned. “I’m getting up. I’m up.”

He stood up from the bed and adjusted his sleeping trousers before pulling on a shirt and running a hand through his rumpled hair. The stone floor was like ice on his bare feet, and he shivered as he padded out of their bedroom and across the hall to the nursery.

Alistair reached into each bassinet to lift the twins into his arms, tucking Duncan against his right and Maric into his left. The young boys instantly calmed as their father paced the length of the room, humming a quiet chantry tune and swaying lightly with each step. As he turned carefully on his heel to take another lap of the nursery’s blessedly covered floors, he caught sight of a small figure looming in the doorway.

“Papa?” A small voice whispered, as the small figure came into the light. His daughter Eleanor stood there lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hair a tempest of auburn Cousland curls, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Sweetheart, you should be asleep.” Alistair whispered in reply.

“They’re so loud, papa.”

“I know, my darling.” Alistair said, gesturing with his head toward the settee in the corner. “Your brothers are quite the handful.”

Alistair sat down on the plush seat, and his daughter quickly hopped up beside him, adjusting her nightgown to cover her short legs just so. The twin boys had finally fallen asleep now, each of them cuddled in close to their father’s chest. Eleanor scooted closer to them, and gave the nearest baby a light kiss on the top of his blond head before leaning into Alistair’s side and letting out a small yawn. It wasn’t long before she had joined her brothers in their sleep.

Alistair listened to his children fall further into slumber, their breathing deep, even and content. He leaned into the padded back of the seat, and let his eyes slide slowly closed, savoring the few moments of quiet the Maker had finally granted to his small family.

A few hours later, Alistair woke to the feeling of familiar fingers gently stroking the side of his face. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find his wife standing above him, her smile shining even more brightly than the morning sunlight that had flooded through the room as he slept.

“Good morning, my love,” She said with affection as she took in the sight of her husband with their sons asleep on his chest and their daughter curled up snoring in his lap. “I’m glad to see we all got some sleep last night.”


End file.
